


A first

by AlrightyAnubis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlrightyAnubis/pseuds/AlrightyAnubis
Summary: Anakin wants to know why Obi-Wan has yet to kiss him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	A first

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

Placing his holopad on the table, Obi-Wan’s eyes met Anakin’s nervous glance from opposite him. 

“What do you mean, dearest? "He feigned in nonchalance as his brain came to a complete panicked halt.

Anakin let out an agitated huff, “you said you felt the same way as me, you said you wanted this. Why haven’t you kissed me?”

“I-” Obi-Wan’s breath stuttered, he linked his hands together and fiddled with the hem of his robes. 

“If you don’t want this then we can stop. You don’t need to pretend to make me feel better. I’m an adult - I can handle rejection.”

Obi-Wan knew very well that Anakin could in fact not handle rejection, but this wasn’t about that. 

“I do feel the same way as you,” he rushed out, “It’s just-” He stopped talking. 

Anakin abruptly stood up from his chair and stalked to the window. 

Taking a few breaths to re-centre himself, he walked to join the other man, hovering cautiously behind him. 

“I want this, I want you. It’s just-” He let out a breath as red blotches rose on his face. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

This caused Anakin to startle. He whipped around to look at the other and seek out his eyes, but he had bowed his head in embarrassment. Anakin let out an amused chuckle and placed his hands on either side of Obi-Wan. 

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“You, you haven’t kissed anyone? You’ve flirted with half the galaxy.”

“Well, I’ve been rather busy”

“Force,” his astonishment only made Obi Wan recede further into himself. “Not that that’s a bad thing,” he hurriedly continued, “it just means we’ll have to practice.”

This caused Obi-Wan to look up at Anakin. His embarrassment faded and his face paled with nerves, “I don’t want to disappoint you,” he gently said. 

“You could never do that.” Anakin closed his eyes and leaned into his ex-master’s space.

Obi Wan flinched backwards for a second, before taking a calming breath. Anakin’s lips met his own and he let out a soft gasp of surprise. His eyes fluttered closed as Anakin decreased the distance between them, moving his hands to lay on Obi-Wan’s hips. Obi Wan, at a loss of what to do with his hands, hesitantly placed them on Anakin’s chest. As the kiss deepened Obi-Wan felt a moan slip out of his mouth. He froze and pulled backwards from the other in horror. 

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan’s uncertainty and gently pulled them back together, “It’s okay, you don’t have to hide the noises you make.” 

Blood flowed into Obi-Wan’s cheeks as they returned to kissing. His hands shook as he took a hold of Anakin’s, lacing their fingers together. 

As they slowly pulled apart for air Anakin let out a hum of content. “How was that for a first kiss?” His cocky smirk was blemished by the redness of his lips. 

It took a while for Obi-Wan to find his words, “good,” he cringed at his breathlessness.

Anakin pressed his forehead against the other’s and stood, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“I really don’t know what I’m doing. I have no idea how to … this.”

“What?”

“Love, be in a relationship, I just don’t know.”

“You love me?”

Obi-Wan brushed some curls behind Anakin’s ear, “I do.”

“Then we love slowly. We build up slowly into the relationship.” He smiled at the other’s confession, “and I love you too.” This was one of the rare moments where it could be said that Anakin possessed the wisdom Jedi were seen to hold.

“But you don’t want to go slowly, I can feel your desire.”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, I just want you.” He carried his smile as he moved over to the kitchen to begin boiling some water for tea, “I still can’t believe you’ve never even kissed someone before. I’m pretty sure everyone thinks you’ve been sleeping your way through half these diplomacy missions.”

Obi-Wan’s face flushed again, “Anakin!”

“I’m just saying, with all the flirting. Not even Satine?”

“No. Attachments are against the code.”

“So you’re breaking the code for me?”

“Well, you are a bad influence.”

Anakin brought the tea over to the table, setting them opposite each other. Obi-Wan took his seat opposite him. Anakin let out a disappointed huff as Obi-Wan reached for his holopad only to set it back down, earning a triumphant smirk from Anakin.

“You couldn’t tell it was your first kiss, you know,” he laughed.

“Can we drop this now?” Obi-Wan begged with no real heat. 

“Well, I suppose there will be plenty more firsts for us to discuss.”

Obi-Wan’s face matched his ginger hair, choking on his tea.


End file.
